Tomorrow Never Comes
by sidle77
Summary: Sara missed out on what should have been a one of the most important nights of her life. Grissom wants to put that right. 2009 smutathon so expect smut guys! You have been warned.


**Title:** Tomorrow Never Comes

**Author:** sidle77

**Rating: M - **Adult (to be safe)

**Prompts: Corsage & Dirty Talk – **smut-a-thon entry

**Pairing: **GSR

**Spoilers: **None really, set somewhere during season 6

**Summary: **Sara missed out on what should have been one of the most important nights of her life. Grissom wants to put that right.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, not mine, never will be and I will give back when I am done playing. CBS owns all the lovelies but not my idea.

**Beta: Thank you so much to cropper1818**

Fiddling with his cell phone Grissom stared out of the Denali window. Taking a deep breath as he flipped open the phone, Grissom rubbed the back of his neck and wondered again if he was doing the right thing. This was definitely new territory for him, for both of them. But he wanted to make Sara happy and hopefully this would work. He could try to give her that special event she had missed but obviously craved, plus an experience neither of them would ever forget.....

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom and Sara arrived at the scene.

"What have we got Jim?" Grissom called, noticing Brass hovering around the mangled car.

Sara placed her case on the ground and peered through one of the smashed side windows.

"A mess," Brass replied.

"No kidding," Sara mumbled seeing the two mangled bodies inside the car. She looked back at Brass and Grissom with a sad, wistful smile on her face.

"What?" Grissom asked, a little confused by Sara's reaction.

Stepping aside Sara gestured to the car. "Take a look."

Grissom frowned but stepped forward and looked inside the car. There were two dead bodies crumpled on the front seat, one male, one female, both teenagers, and both were clothed in formal attire.

"Prom night," Grissom mumbled while continuing his assessment.

The male sat in driver's seat with severe lacerations to his face and neck, the female in the passenger seat with similar injuries. His eyes drifted back to the young man and down his body. His brow hitched and he turned back to Sara.

"No pants."

Sara tried not to grin. "Yeah, well, I think we know what caused the accident."

Brass shrugged his shoulders. "Well," he sighed, "at least he went out with a bang."

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara began taking photo's while they waited for David.

"Any I.D?" Grissom asked Brass.

Plucking his note pad from his inner jacket pocket Brass flipped it open. "Yeah, Taylor Reece and Megan Porter, both seventeen years old, last seen leaving Langley High about three hours ago.

Sara shot a quick glance to Grissom before quickly turning her attention back to the task at hand, clicking her camera quickly. Grissom eyed her with curiosity.

"Well," Brass began, "I'm going to have a look around."

"Okay," Grissom replied before moving closer to Sara, she looked up and noticed how he was gazing at her.

"What?" She asked.

Grissom shook his head. "You seem a little distracted. I'm just wondering what you're thinking."

"Nothing," Sara said abruptly, turning back to the car so Grissom could not see her face.

"Come on Sara, I know when you're hiding something, tell me."

"You know I think this guy lost his pants en route, they aren't in the car," she replied avoiding Grissom's questioning and any eye contact.

Taking another step forward Grissom folded his arms firmly and Sara could feel him, his eyes piercing into her and she knew the clogs in his brain were spinning at a thousand miles an hour trying to work out what she was thinking. She knew he wasn't going to let it go and finally looked up at him.

"Fine," she sighed. "This just reminds me of a bad experience I had, that's all."

Grissom puckered his lips in curiosity. "Losing your pants?"

"Very funny," she scowled at him.

"Sorry," Grissom replied quickly but with a grin, "I gather you are referring to your prom?"

"Yes, well..." Sara stuttered, "...if you can call it that, not quite a car wreck but that's how it felt."

"Oh? How so?"

"All me are pigs," she suddenly blurted out taking Grissom aback a little.

"Excuse me?" Grissom was wondering just what he'd started here.

Turning Sara began taking photo's again as she continued, "after that night, that was all I could think and what I believed for a long, long time. Men, especially teenage boys have only one thing on their minds."

Grissom followed her as she continued to move, beginning to wish he hadn't started this conversation. "What happened?"

"Put it this way, my date was more interested in copping a feel while pinning my corsage onto my dress rather than actually admiring the dress or anything above the bust line."

"Ah," Grissom began, "and that wasn't what you wanted."

"Hardly," Sara snapped, "We hadn't even got out of the damn limo. He didn't even try and woo me, romance me; hell, he didn't even try to get me in the mood by talking dirty to me. He just went in for the kill, so to speak, one hand sliding up my dress and the other grabbing at my breasts." She sighed and kicked at a rock on the ground by her feet.

"Did you actually make it to the prom?" Grissom's voice now held a tone of concern and he noted how her face saddened.

"Briefly, but the night was already ruined and my date just wouldn't take no for an answer. I ended up leaving him there and walking home."

"Honey I'm sorry," Grissom wanted to pull her close and provide some comfort but a crime scene was not the place for such a show of affection. Still, he wanted to do something to life her spirits and tried desperately to think of something. Looking around quickly to make sure they were still alone, he muttered softly, "You want me to talk dirty to you?"

Sara's eyes widened and suddenly she laughed.

"Why is that funny?" Grissom moaned, his cheeks and ears pinkening.

"Thanks babe, but aren't we a little busy? Plus it's not really your style." Sara chuckled.

Not his style? Grissom mulled that over, wondering just what exactly his style was. Did Sara really consider him to be dull and predictable?

"Grissom its fine," Sara said quickly, you now know another little piece of my past that you didn't before, so let's just forget about it okay? It's in the past and you can't go back and change things."

"You don't think I'd do it, do you?"

Sara's brow hitched and her lips pursed but their conversation was interrupted as Brass reappeared.

"I got a little info from a couple of witnesses who saw the crash," he began, "you guys find out anything interesting yet?"

Grissom turned to Brass, "We discovered many interesting things," he said with a sideways glance towards Sara, "and I'm certain there is a lot more to come..."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

It was the end of shift and Sara paced around the lab looking for Grissom but he was nowhere to be seen. In fact she hadn't seen him for hours. Losing him somewhere between the break room and processing. He'd just vanished.

"Hey Cath!" Sara called spotting Catherine on her way out.

Catherine stopped and turned. "Hey."

"Have you seen Grissom?" Sara asked.

Catherine shook her head. "No sorry, not for a while."

"Okay," Sara sighed disappointed.

"Have you lost him?" Catherine asked in an inquisitive manner, curious as to Sara's displeasure at not being able to locate him.

Sara shrugged her shoulders, "no, no and well you know Grissom, he just goes off and does his thing."

"Yeah," Catherine eyed her suspiciously.

Suddenly Sara caught a whiff off her current odour. Not pleasant, the hot Vegas mornings were not always kind and sensing Catherine was suspicious she quickly changed the subject. "Don't worry Cath, erm, I'm gonna go take a shower before I head home, so I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Sara quickly turned and headed towards the locker room.

"Sure..." Catherine grinned and headed down the corridor.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grabbing fresh clothes and a towel Sara headed towards the shower room. Stepping inside she noted she was alone, which wasn't unusual, normally people only showered here when they got covered in dead body or something as equally rancid but on the odd occasion just natural perspiration was enough to make Sara need to use the facilities.

She placed her stuff in the cubicle, stripped down to her bra and panties and as she was about to step inside her cell phone rang. She checked the caller I.D – Grissom. "Oh what timing," she mumbled.

"Hi," she answered. No response came but she knew he was there, she could hear him breathing, she frowned. "Grissom?"

"Where are you?" He finally said and Sara noted a rough edge to his voice.

"I'm still at the lab, about to take a shower, why? Where are you?"

"Nowhere in particular, just sitting in my car, thinking."

"Oh?" Sara was confused. "Thinking about what?"

"What are wearing Sara?"

Sara was torn between shock and amusement as his husky voice sent a tingle down her spine. Did he just ask that? "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said what are you wearing Sara?"

Sara looked about her person. "Um, not much," she grinned.

Shifting in his seat Grissom clenched his cell a little tighter. "Tell me..."

Sara's brow went skyward, this was new. "You want me to tell you what I'm wearing?"

"I do."

Sara smirked as she headed into the cubicle and locked the door. "Right now, I am wearing just a bra and panties."

"What kind?" Grissom asked quickly.

Pursing her lips Sara hung her towel on the door. "The black lace set."

Sara heard his sharp intake of breath and shook her head slightly bemused by the conversation.

"Take them off Sara," he demanded.

"Well, I had intended too but..." She began but was interrupted.

"Take them off now..."

"Grissom what are you doing?" Sara asked stuck between confusion, bemusement and hard to deny arousal.

Grissom's eyes narrowed a little as he licked his lips. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Leaning against the shower wall Sara scrunched her toes against the tiles; she knew this was about earlier. "You really don't have to do this you know."

Grissom wanted to sigh; this wasn't quite working out how he'd imagined it. "What if I want too?"

"You do?"

"I want to try."

"Hmmm," Sara pondered, "would you rather not do _it_, in person? Maybe you should join me." She tried to keep a straight face.

With a heavy swallow Grissom switched his phone to the other ear. "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be right now than joined to you Sara Sidle."

Now Sara licked her lips as Grissom continued...

"But I don't think the lab shower is quite the place I had in mind for such intimate contact," he chided.

Sara looked around, eh; she could see Grissom banging her quite happily against the tiles.

"Have your shower Sara sweetheart," Grissom's voice suddenly softened, "and when you are done I will be waiting for you."

"You're sure you don't want to come and check out the shower decor?" Sara giggled.

"Maybe some other time," Grissom tried not to growl suddenly visualising taking Sara hard and rough up against the sombre tiled surface. "Make sure you check your locker before you leave." He added.

Sara frowned, "why?" She asked but she was too late, Grissom flicked his cell closed and the line disconnected.

Sara tried to take in what had just happened, but more so what was about to happen. With a sudden giddiness she put her cell phone out of waters harm's way and had the quickest shower of her life.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Rushing back into the locker room, fresh and eager Sara quickly opened her locker. There was an envelope and a box. With a faint grin she plucked the envelope from the shelf and quickly opened it. Inside were a key and a note.

'_Sara, your carriage awaits – _

_Here is a key to my office; you will find something waiting for you hanging on the far wall. The box is not to be opened, bring it with you. I will see you soon._

_G.'_

Working her jaw from side to side Sara smiled but didn't delay. She walked quickly to Grissom's office, unlocked it and walked inside. Making sure she locked the door behind her, just in case. She walked towards the far wall, just as Grissom's note had instructed, flicking on his desk lamp as she passed it and what it illuminated made her jaw drop and her heart stop, just for a second until the beat it found seconds later was one of a speeding train. She couldn't quite believe what she was looking at –

A dress, buy my, what a dress. She placed the box Grissom had left her onto the desk and Sara almost purred as she took the dress down from the hook to admire it. Short, but classy, silky but smooth and the blackest black she had ever seen. Grissom liked her in black. That was one thing she had discovered about him in the time they had been together. She noticed another envelope pinned to one of the sleeves. She carefully placed the dress on the desk and opened the second envelope.

'_There is a car waiting for you, so change quickly. I hope you like the dress._

_G.'_

Another grin graced her lips, how did he ever manage to do all this? She was already to strip and put the dress on when she stopped, realising where she was. How the hell was she going to get out of the lab wearing that without anyone making a comment? Fine, all her team would have left by now but someone was bound to see her.

Hell, then again why should she care? Wasn't she allowed to have a life and a date? No one would know who she was going too. Even if someone did see her why did she have to explain every aspect of her life? She quickly stripped and put on the dress.

Sara loved the dress. The feel of it was exquisite against her skin. It hugged her perfectly but not too much, just showing off the natural roundness of her curves. Pulling up the side zip and smoothing the dress along her hips Sara admired herself in the mirror on the wall. Puckering her lips she smiled. Her taste was certainly rubbing off on Grissom. Taking a deep breath and trying to control her excitement Sara decided it was time to brave the lab corridors and find out what Grissom had in store for her. She grabbed the box and headed out of the office.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara was moderately surprised that she didn't actually bump into anyone on her way out. The only people who seemed to take an interest were the receptionists at the desk as she walked out. Sara just smiled politely and continued towards the exit.

She rushed down the lab steps but suddenly stopped with a gasp when she reached the bottom. Taking a step backwards she watched as a long black limousine pulled up to the curb and a chauffeur exited.

No, he didn't, did he?

"Miss Sidle?" The chauffeur asked.

All Sara could muster was a slightly dumb nodding motion. She was totally taken aback.

The chauffeur walked around to her side and opened the back door for her. "When you are ready ma'am..."

Sara could feel her whole body quivering with a mixture of excitement and anxiety as she hurried towards the car and got inside. She only wished Grissom was waiting for her in the back but alas, he was not. With a slight sigh Sara sat back as the chauffeur closed the door and she felt herself almost dissolving into the soft leather seating.

Suddenly the blacked out glass separating herself from the driver wound down.

"Help yourself to champagne Miss Sidle if you desire too," the chauffeur said, "If you need anything just press the button to your left and speak into the intercom."

Sara was about to ask where they were going but the driver flipped the screen back up before she had chance. She looked around the car and saw a very well stocked bar and an ice bucket chilling a bottle of the finest Dom Perignon. She was tempted but something like that deserved to be shared so she just sat back and tried to enjoy the ride, clutching the box and wondering what was inside.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

As Sara watched Vegas pass her by she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't felt like this for a very long time. Since she and Grissom first got together in fact. She still couldn't believe he was doing this. Maybe she should bring up bad experiences more often. Suddenly the limo came to a halt, pulling up by the side of the road.

"Why did we stop?" Sara asked into the intercom, but the driver didn't answer and got out.

In a flash the back door opened and Grissom slid in to sit beside her.

Sara found herself speechless as their eyes locked. He was head to toe in his best black tux. Oh my.

"Hi," he said softly with a grin on his face.

Sara just shook her head in disbelief but finally smiled the biggest smile Grissom had ever seen. "How did you ever manage to do this?" She chuckled as the car pulled away.

Grissom took her hand and caressed it softly. "Thank you for being my date tonight," he stammered, ducking his head shyly.

Sara looked at him curiously, wondering what was going on.

"I see you in the halls between classes," he continued, his eyes darting around the car, "and see all of the other boys watching you. I'm surprised that you didn't already have a date tonight."

Sara's eyes widened and comprehension dawned. "This is about what I said earlier, isn't it? Grissom…"

"Your dress is lovely," he said, pointedly ignoring her question and striving to maintain the mood, hoping Sara would play along.

Sara smoothed a hand down the front. "Thank you," she said sweetly. "Somebody very special picked it out for me."

"Oh, you can open the box now if you wish," Grissom informed her and he noticed how her eyes sparkled.

Sara looked at the box nestling on her knee and felt her stomach clench a little as her fingers tangled with the bow resting on top of it. She looked back to Grissom and he nodded, shifting a little so he turned more to face her.

"Grissom..." She stuttered as she shifted her glance from the contents of the box back to him. "I...I don't know what to say."

Grissom simply smiled. "May I?"

Sara swallowed hard but nodded and Grissom reached over to pluck the item from the box. He held it tenderly between his fingers allowing Sara to see it in all its glory. An amazing snow white flower, perfectly blossomed, surrounded by tender green foliage, all set atop of a sparkling silver pin.

"It's a white Singapore Orchid," Grissom began as he leaned over and gently pinned the corsage just below Sara's left shoulder, taking an inordinate amount of care to avoid brushing her breast. "Do you like it?" He asked, risking a glance at her face when he had finished.

Sara could feel tears welling in her eyes as she looked up and into his eyes. "I love it," she chocked with the biggest lump in her throat, "it's beautiful."

"Just like you," Grissom smiled.

Sara bit on her bottom lip in an attempt to stop her tears from falling, "thank you," she finally managed to say.

"So?" Grissom said quickly, noting her emotions were about to get the better of her, "are you ready to go to the prom?"

"Are you serious?" Sara asked shocked.

"Well, maybe not a full blown prom, but more of a private dance, if you will allow me to escort you."

Sara blushed, feeling like a nervous teenager all over again.

"I would like that," she said softly taking his hand in hers.

With a tender smile Grissom entwined his fingers in hers, "so would I."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The limousine pulled up outside of Grissom's town house. The bottle of champagne was finished and the two lovers in the back seat were just gazing at each other. Not many words were spoken during their journey, they didn't need to be. Each others company was more than enough.

Grissom quickly got out and walked around to open Sara's door for her, holding out his hand for her to take.

"Allow me?"

Sara giggled as she took his hand and he pulled her from the car. She was glad there had been champagne, she felt so much more relaxed and honestly, a tiny bit tipsy. Grissom slipped his arm around her waist as he thanked the driver and sent him on his way.

"So?" Grissom asked. "How am I doing so far?"

"Hmmm, I don't know," Sara pondered, "you haven't tried feeling me up yet, aren't you supposed to do that?"

Fighting his grin, Grissom couldn't think of anything else he'd rather be doing at that moment. However, this was about giving Sara the prom she had never had. "Not all guys are like that," he said, tugging gently on her hand.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Urging Sara inside Grissom closed the door and dropped his keys on the table. Sara turned to face him with a smile.

"You mind if I go and freshen up?" She asked.

Grissom shook his head and watched as Sara turned quickly and rushed down the hall. He made a point of tracing the contour of her body from head to toe, noting how amazing she looked in the dress and shuddered when he came to her ass and the way it was shaking at him. With a quick breath to clear his head he headed for the living room and the stereo.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara returned to the living room and smiled as she took a look around. The room was illuminated by candles and soft music ran through the air. Grissom appeared out of nowhere and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Their eyes locked as Sara ran her hands up his back.

"Would you like to dance?" Grissom asked. "It's not quite a gymnasium draped with crepe paper streamers, but it's the best I could do."

Sara sighed as she locked her fingers together behind him, pulling him as close as possible. "It's perfect and I would love to dance with you."

Grissom smiled and tightened his hold just as the song changed...

"_Sometimes late at night_

_I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart...." ***_

He began to move but heard Sara gasp.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"What?" Grissom asked quickly.

"This song, this was my ideal prom song, this was my dream song, and I can't believe you put it on."

"_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one...."_

"Really?" Grissom asked as he swayed her, feeling her thighs pressing against his.

"Yes!" Sara almost cried with a combination of joy and amazement.

"I'm glad."

Sara's face beamed as she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "Do you know how yummy you look in that tux and what seeing you in it is actually doing to me?"

Grissom raised his brow. "Probably the same thing seeing you in _that_ dress is doing to me."

"Yeah," Sara chuckled laying her head on his chest, "I can feel it."

Grissom sighed as he leaned forward, inhaling the sweet scent of the gorgeous woman in his arms through her hair as they continued to sway gently to the music.

"_And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes..."_

CSICSICSICSICSI

The song came to an end and Sara lifted her head from his chest, her eyes meeting his. She stepped back slightly and he loosened his embrace. The tingling in her body was now becoming an unbearable heat.

"So," she began running a finger softly over his cheek, loving the roughness of his beard, "are you going to take me home?"

"Home?"

The low pitch and huskiness in his voice made her throb.

"Well, the prom is over and it's way past my bedtime. You wouldn't want me to get into trouble now would you?"

Grissom grinned and leaned forward, brushing his lips across her cheek. "Oh no Sara," he breathed softly, "I don't want to get you into trouble. I respect you too much to try to take advantage of you."

Sara shuddered as he nipped her ear lobe. "You know," she began, running her hands down his back to rest gently on his behind, "most guys would have tried to, I don't know, kiss me or get me into the back seat by now."

A soft kiss beneath her ear was his only response. "And judging by the evidence," she continued, grinding her hips against his," I think you are pretty much like all the other guys."

Grissom pulled back so he could look at her face.

"Sara, I cannot control my reactions when I have such a beautiful woman in my arms. But, if you want me to take you home, I will, no questions and no regrets. I did not ask you out tonight just to get up under your dress."

"No?" Sara teased gently, smoothing a hand down his lapels. "Why did you ask me out tonight?

"Because I wanted to take the prettiest girl at school to the prom."

They stared at each other, Sara's eyes watering by the sincerity of Grissom's tone. Finally, he touched his forehead to hers and brushed a whispered kiss against her lips. "Are you ready for me to take you home now?" He asked.

Sara shook her head, her hair flowing about them. "I don't want to go home but there is someplace I would like you to take me." She pulled back a little and inclined her head towards the bedroom. "Can we go in there?"

"Are you sure, Sara? Is this really how you want your prom to end?"

"I'm sure, Grissom. This night has been everything my prom should have been and wasn't. Thank you for doing all of this for me."

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Kicking the door open Grissom carried Sara into their bedroom before placing her softly back on her feet.

Giving her lover a graceful smirk Sara snuck her hands soothingly under his jacket and tipped it from his shoulders. Their eyes locked together as her fingers slipped to his bow tie. Popping the top button on his shirt she untied it, pulling it slowly away from the confines of his collar she threw it over her shoulder before continuing with the rest of the shirt buttons. She slowly popped each one from its hole and Grissom watched her every move. A gentle sigh escaped his lips when she pulled the shirt open and ran her hands over his chest, before pushing the garment from his shoulders to meet his jacket on the floor.

"I gather Miss Sidle is enjoying her evening?" He asked with a grunt as she skimmed her hand over the bulge in his pants.

"Oh I am," Sara grinned and went for his belt but he stopped her, his hands quickly covering hers. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"And has your date lived up to your expectations?" Grissom continued, holding her hands firmly.

"So far," she replied, "but he is yet to show me what he can _really_ do."

"Has he now?" Grissom teased realising her hands. "Well maybe he can show you his full potential and adhere to the one request he promised you."

The gravely tone of his voice sent a shiver down Sara's spine and she could feel the dampness between her thighs pooling by the second.

"Maybe he can, but," She quickly tapped his nose, "I want his _full_ potential, everything he's got."

Grissom felt his cock jump and his pants now felt two sizes too small.

Suddenly Sara jumped with a squeal as he grabbed her, spinning her around with lightening speed and held her tightly, her back against his chest. He cupped her chin with his right hand and tilted her head back onto his shoulder.

"Do you think you can handle it Sara?" He enquired salaciously, his breath creating goose bumps along her neck, his lips brushing lightly over her skin in such an erotic manner Sara felt herself going weak at the knees.

With a heavy swallow Sara closed her eyes as his mouth explored her neck, his lips passing over every inch and the occasional nip of his teeth set her whole body on fire.

"Can you?" He demanded.

"God yes..." She gasped unable to hold out any longer. "I want you now Grissom! Any fucking way you want baby!"

She tingled as Grissom growled into her neck, literally, and she felt his urgent hand seek out the zipper of the dress. It came down quickly as Grissom now fought to keep his own self control intact. The dress fell from her body and in that same instant she was spinning back around to face a look of nothing but burning desire.

In a flash his lips smothered hers, hot, wet and demanding. A vicious urgency seeping through both their bodies as the pure need for each other reached fever pitch.

Grissom cupped her face in his hands drawing her as close to him as he could, his tongue probing into hers creating an intense duel of muscle. Each trying to outwit the other to _taste _more, _feel_ more, _need_ more...

Grissom moaned into her as the fabric of her bra rubbed against his chest, but that sensation was nothing compared to her flesh. He needed skin on skin and he needed it now.

Pulling away sharply he fumbled quickly behind her, unclipping the bra with a speed that even impressed Sara and before she knew it she was pressed against his chest again and he was urging her backwards towards the bed.

"God you feel so good," the words rumbled from Grissom's chest, the feel of Sara's breasts against him just pure ecstasy.

Sara felt her heels clip the bed and she pulled away to sit on the edge. With a cheeky grin she looked up at the man hovering over her. He was a site to see when he was aroused and he oozed pure masculinity. Again she went for his belt but this time he allowed it. Unbuckling it quickly it went flying across the room, and then down came the zipper with an enchanting purr. Sara watched his chest rise and fall in small spasms as she slipped her hand inside to caress him.

"God you're big," she mewed in delight, "and so hard."

"And you're a...tease," Grissom gasped through gritted teeth hardly able to get the words out.

"Me?" Sara asked pretending the innocent.

Grissom's eyes swirled with lust as Sara stroked him a little harder. "Gah! Yes you!" He groaned. "Now, I suggest you get up onto the bed Sara while I'm still in control, please honey."

Bringing her hand to a slow stop Sara released him, she knew his control was slipping and did as requested, shimmying backwards she quickly lay on the bed, her head coming to rest on the pillows. Her flowing locks spraying across the beige coloured pillow case. She watched as Grissom quickly kicked off his pants with all the grace of a cheap stripper and there he stood –

Naked

Panting

And oh my, aroused

What a site to see.

Licking her lips in anticipation Sara patted the bed.

"Take off the panties, Sara," Grissom asked softly, "it's a little unfair I am naked and you are not. Do you not agree?"

With a hearty chuckle Sara quickly did as asked, leaning forward and pulling off her panties she threw them at Grissom. They hit his chest and fell into his hand. He looked down at them before looking back to Sara, he smiled weakly but then Sara noted as his eyes caught fire. She started to grin but then the grin washed away as Grissom brought the panties up to his face and inhaled deeply.

"Oh..." Sara whispered, feeling the valley between her thighs ignite as she watched him.

"Your – panties – smell – like – paradise – Sara," Grissom panted through savouring sniffs.

"Please Grissom," Sara begged, "I need you, I'm going insane here."

Dropping the panties to the floor Grissom stepped slowly forward, right up to the edge of the bed. "I want to see if you taste as good as you smell Sara my sweet, can I taste you?"

Sara felt herself shudder, her body running hot and cold at the same time.

"Can I?" Grissom repeated awaiting a response.

Gnawing on her bottom lip Sara nodded, noticing as a mischievous look crossed Grissom's features. She had the feeling she was about to experience the most delightful of torture, but she couldn't think of anyone else she would rather have giving it to her.

Leaning up slightly she watched Grissom as he knelt on the bed, taking her ankles he parted her legs before moving in between them, kissing up her right leg as he went. Sara gasped when he reached the soft skin of her inner thigh, the feeling of his beard scraping against her was just exhilarating and she squirmed.

He ran his fingers over her mound before slowly licking her outer lips. She felt Grissom grinning against her and as his tongue flicked teasingly over her clit she bucked into his mouth with a groan.

Reaching up Grissom rested a strong arm over Sara's stomach and held her down while he explored. He started slow, softly, while gazing into her eyes, his desire for her, unbound.

Pulling her lips softly apart with his fingers he ran his tongue up and down her opening. Then over her clit quickly, like lapping hot chocolate syrup from a sundae he just wanted to devour her. Licking her inner lips lightly and then sucking softly on them he moved his finger up and down her now slickened pussy.

Sara's fingers grabbed at the sheets, moaning hard over and over again. Her toes were tingling; her legs were tingling, hell her whole damn body was tingling.

Sliding his tongue deeper and deeper into her, Grissom lost himself. He progressed quickly to teasing her clit in earnest, now struggling to control his own urge, the need to be buried deep inside her, hearing her scream as she writhed under him. He found her g-spot with his finger and wasn't quite sure what she screamed at him in response, but it made him chuckle against her, more a babble than an actual sentence. Then after a variety of tantalizing licks and prods he felt her beginning to shake.

"Grissom..............." She moaned harshly, clenching the sheets harder until her knuckles turned white, her whole body attempting to buck under his firm hold.

Grissom didn't let up, not one little bit and she exploded with a hearty scream, shaking around him as he brought his task to a steady halt, adding a few more tender licks for good measure.

Slowly he pulled away, licking his lips he looked up. Sara's eyes were closed tightly, her body still shaking.

He smothered her quickly and her eyes opened, but before she could say anything his lips engulfed hers. Soft but oh so powerful and Sara moaned at the sensation of tasting herself on his tongue and feeling his erection pressing into her only aided her satisfaction.

"I need you," Grissom whispered against her lips as they parted, "god I need you, may I take you?"

"Take me..."

Grissom didn't delay and quickly positioned himself at Sara's now dripping entrance. Swooping to capture her lips once again he slipped into her, their respective groans eaten as one by each other's hungry mouth. Their lips parted and Grissom dipped his face into the crook of her neck, he could no longer keep up the tender charade and pounded into her with all he could.

Sara was sensitive from her previous orgasm and she knew it. Each thrust of him into her body made her cry out, her whimpers mingled with his groans each and every time he rammed into her and there was no finesse in the way he was fucking her, he was merciless and brutal and she loved every drive of his hard cock deep within her. Her second orgasm was approaching...fast.

Digging his head into the crook of her neck Grissom rocked his hips, harder and harder and Sara clenched her eyes closed at the exquisite feeling of him deeper inside her.

"Do you know how much I love to fuck you?" He breathed into her skin. "You are so hot - so wet honey, my cock aches for you and I want to come inside you so bad."

Suddenly Sara's eyes shot open, surprise engulfing her, Grissom was trying dirty talk and in the heat of the moment? She gasped into him, nibbling on his ear, his words sending a surge of electricity through her. "God yes....."

"Do you – like me – fucking – you – Sara," he struggled between thrusts.

"Yes!" She screamed and he grinned.

They continued to slam together, the squelching sound of their connecting bodies filled the room and Sara dug her finger nails into Grissom's shoulders as she felt her climax approaching. He too was close and felt the burning and tightening within him begin.

"Honey...I'm..." He began, but that was all he was able to get out before Sara tightened around him, arching upwards. That was his downfall and he erupted, screaming out her name. Streaming ribbons and ribbons, he spilled himself inside her but before he was finished...

"Oh fuuuuuuuuuck!" She screamed, becoming undone in his arms, coming hard once more.

Grissom's thrusts slowed as she trembled under him and finally, they stopped. He collapsed heavily onto her as both fought for a breath.

Sara ran her hands softly up his back as she tried to bring herself back to earth. Sighing contently she kissed the top of his head as it lay between her breasts, his soft warm breath now tickling her sweat laden skin.

Managing to look up Grissom caught her looking down at him.

"Hi," she said softly before running a hand through his unruly curls.

"Hi," Grissom managed to smile. "You okay?"

"Oh yes," Sara mewed licking her lips, "more than, had quite a hot date, and I think I just felt the earth move."

"Oh yeah?" Grissom chuckled into her.

"Hmmm..."

Pushing himself up on his arms Grissom kissed her softly. "So, this date, you think you will see him again?" He asked wriggling his brow in a suggestive manner.

"Maybe," Sara giggled.

"So, same time tomorrow?"

Sara laughed heartily and pulled him up for another kiss. "After an experience like that, I'd rather stay like this. I hope tomorrow never comes..."

_*** - Song: If tomorrow never comes by Garth Brooks_


End file.
